Homophobic
by Spykee
Summary: And they were roommates, oh god they were roommates, and best friends; although one was gay and an infamous player and the other was a homophobe... or was he? How does that even work? Supercute NejixKiba fluff! R&R please. Warning: yaoi !don't like, don't read! (or do and let me change your mind :) )


It was a Sunday morning and Neji woke up early as always. When he got to the kitchen he'd already noticed no sound had come from Kiba's room, yet. The other was out partying the night before, again. That was nothing new to the duo, Kiba was the partyer, Neji was the one that studied. After he got himself a nice steaming muck of coffee he sat down on the couch in silence, waiting for the snores of Kiba to reach his ears, they didn't come. This could mean two things; either the brunette was already awake, or he didn't come home at all.

Neji growled under his breath, he was probably off somewhere in some man's bed, disgusting. Neji'd seen them all come by, every one night stand that Kiba'd ever brought to their shared apartment. The other had made it a point that he was not ashamed of his habit and didn't even make his lovers leave the room by the window. No, Kiba sometimes even kept them over for breakfast. Not that Neji would be around long enough to see how long they stayed eventually. Honestly, he couldn't be around Kiba being mushy with some man.

It appeared that today was one of those days on which the random clubkid had come home with Kiba. When the door to Kiba's room, the bigger of the two, with a double bed, opened and Kiba stepped out, he was followed by not one, but two men.

Neji choked on his coffee and started coughing as he looked at the two men that both seemed tired and deprived of sleep. Both had died grey shoulder length hair and dark eyes. Both of them were wearing black ripped jeans with chains off the side. Kiba was wearing sweatpants.

Neji sighed over the fact that they were obviously twins that Kiba'd gotten into bed this time and then grunted over the fact that none of the trio was wearing shirts.

"Sakon, Ukon, this is my roommate, Neji." Kiba said with a raspy voice that betrayed the overuse of the vocal cords the evening before, "don't mind him, he's very old-fashioned."

Neji merely grunted again over the fact that Kiba always had to tell all his gay boyfriends that Neji didn't like them, he really wasn't feeling another discussion today.

"Jeez, pup, you room with a hater?" one of the two, Neji didn't know or care which one it was, asked. He drooped his arm over the shoulders of his brother, who greedily grabbed the cup of coffee Kiba held out to him.  
"Well, what can I say?" Kiba said, as he winked at the boys, "all the others fall in love with me."

The twins laughed at the joke as Kiba poured some milk in the second cup and handed it to the second brother. This made Neji frown, if Kiba'd met them the night before, when exactly had they had the time to discuss how they wanted their coffee? Perhaps they'd known each other for a while? Neji felt himself getting sick to the stomach with the idea of Kiba having an actual boyfriend.

Kiba caught the look that Neji threw them this time and frowned, seemingly confused. Maybe he'd noticed that this glare was a little different from all the others.

"You need some food?" Kiba said, already having opened the door of the fridge and having his head in the fridge while talking, "we don't really have anything, but we could go out to Ichiraku's to grab something?"

"I thought you said you had the morning shift today?" One of the twins questioned, possibly the one who'd made the hater-comment earlier, it was hard to say with how much they looked alike and how little Neji cared.

"Yeah, Naruto called if I could work last Thursday's shift for him, so we swapped."

Neji analyzed this statement. If Naruto asked to swap shifts, it must've been Wednesday evening at the latest, which meant that if Kiba told those guys that he had to work Saturday, it had been before he swapped shifts. They had known each other for longer than just last night.

"Well, I'm down for some blueberry pancakes." One of the brothers smiled, the one that still had his arm drooped over the other's shoulder.  
The other one acutely pushed his brother's arm off as he made a gagging sound, "How we share the same genes is a mystery to me. Blueberry pancakes! Softie."

"It sure is no mystery to me, though." Kiba deadpanned, giving them both a once-over and making the twins laugh in return, "Neji, you want to come with?"

Kiba hardly went out to get food with his fuckbuddies, and if they went out, Kiba usually asked Neji along. Between all the random lovers, Kiba and Neji really were friends. Neji never went along, however, he honestly couldn't stand seeing Kiba with all those guys.

"Only if you get dressed before you go out." Neji said, setting his empty muck on the coffee table and standing up to his full 6'2" as he wrapped his baby blue scarf around his neck. He raised is eyebrow at the twins staring at him and they quickly recovered. Neji damn well knew he was gorgeous. He was tall and skinny, not very muscled but not scrawny either. He wasn't as broad as Kiba but he was taller by two inches. His skin was perfect and pale and his eyes were the lightest misty blue that some people would confuse with white. Kiba looked at him surprised but then grinned a toothy grin as he started walking towards his room, grabbing one of the twins by the wrist and taking him with.

The other stood there for a couple more seconds furrowing his brows at Neji, who kept one of his eyes raised and stared back in his usual air of arrogance until the other left to follow his brother and Kiba into Kiba's room.

After a couple of minutes, Kiba came out wearing a white t-shirt with a grey sleeveless denim jacket with a hood over it. He'd washed his face and hair under sink, but done nothing else. The two brothers followed both wearing a beige shirt with a purple hoodie over it. Both had their lips painted some turquoise color to which Neji once more grunted.

All of them left the apartment together and Kiba locked up behind them.

As they walked towards their favorite diner, the twins kept talking to Kiba and purposely keeping Neji out of the conversation. Neji didn't really mind them cutting in whenever Kiba tried to include him in the conversation. What he did mind, however, was realizing how well those two actually knew Kiba. They talked about Kiba's past sports games and parties and their mutual friends and Neji could only groan at them but he couldn't for the life of him leave them because he needed to make sure that this wasn't becoming anything serious.

It was a morning of extreme torture for Neji as he tried his damndest to get some breakfast and actually keep it in as both the brothers touched his roommate at every given opportunity.

He couldn't hold back the relieved sigh when one of them stood up from the table at about 11 and nudged the other, "Sukon, man, we gotta go. I'm so sorry Kiba but we're supposed the meet the guys in an hour."

The other one nodded and stood up, too, obnoxiously laying a hand on Kiba's shoulder and smiling disgustingly sweet, "that's right, Ukon. I'm sorry for having to go so soon. Let us make it up to you by paying for your breakfast?"

One of the twins had already gotten his wallet out and walked towards the cash register.

"Ah, thanks!" Kiba laughed, "you didn't have to do that."

"Well," the one that was still standing by their table said, "let's just say it's a little thank you for your services last night." He winked and waved as his brother passed him and both walked out the diner.

Neji just raised an eyebrow at him and then chuckled lightly, "services? When'd you become a gigolo?"

Kiba laughed out loud at his friend and roommate, "did not! I'm just that good!" Then he hung forward on his elbows and got close to Neji, "I'd show you but I'm afraid you'd kill me if I tried."

Neji ignored the comment on him being a homophobe once more and instead replied, "if only your boyfriends would hear of the way you speak to other men, Inuzuka."

Kiba threw his head back in laughter at the comment and smiled as his friend. "So what do we bet on they did not pay for your breakfast?"

"Are you kidding?" Neji raised one eyebrow, "I'm already surprised they didn't leave it all for me to pay."

"Don't worry about it, we'll split. How 'bout we finish up this cup and then go hang out somewhere, since I've got my morning off anyway?"

Neji stared at his cup that was still nearly full and knew that Kiba's was empty already, the other could down coffee like a pro, the addict that he was. Neji just shoved his cup over to Kiba and watched his friend's eyes glimmer in pure happiness as he downed this cup of black coffee quicker then the one he did before. "Ah, Ayame, could we pay for what the others left of the bill?" he nudged the maid.

Ayame giggled, "I thought there was one for each of you but Kiba, are you keeping them all to yourself?"

Neji made a gagging sound at the thought of himself with one of these low-lives, "oh please, no, Ayame! Please just let me pay for my food."

Ayame and Kiba both laughed as Ayame took out her notebook on which she'd priory written down what the two still had to pay. They both shared the bill and got out of the diner.

"So," Kiba said as they walked down the road towards the park where they usually hung out with their friends. "How about Ayame?"  
"How about Ayame what?"

Kiba lightly bumped into him with his shoulder while he held his hands in his pockets, "Oh come on! You haven't dated anyone since Tenten, and that was freshman year!"

Neji raised his signature eyebrow at his friend, "And? You haven't dated anyone since Shino." He saw the opening and jumped on it, "or have you?"

"Have I what?" Kiba asked confused for a second, "had any boyfriends?" He looked at Neji for a second longer to see if the Hyuuga was actually being serious, "come on, Neji you know I don't swing that way!" he laughed at his own choice of words, Neji just rolled his eyes, "I'm just having a bit of fun, don't give me that look."

Neji shrugged and looked ahead, "well those two this morning sure weren't your regular one-night-stand clubkids."

"Fancy," Kiba said, not as cheery as he'd sounded before, he was getting a bit annoyed with Neji's odd mood this morning, "I have a regular."

Neji grabbed the other by his upper arm, they'd reached the park and the skate corner was in sight when Neji stopped the two. "Don't be like that, Kiba, you know what I mean."

"I know you don't agree with my life-style, Neji. You just don't have to make it so obvious every single day."

"I just need to know if you're getting serious with anyone, Kiba. Don't be so dramatic."

Kiba growled lowly, in the corner of his eye, he saw their friend Shikamaru walking up to them, followed by Naruto.

"Enlighten me, Oh, great Neji-sama. Why, oh, why would you _need_ to know my relationship status?"

"Because I would really hate it if you were getting serious."

"Why do you have to be so unsupportive, Neji? You're my friend, aren't you? Can you then not see that you being a freaking homophobe is killing me?!"

By now, a couple other of their friends had gathered and they were looking at the spectacle. They all knew that Neji was old-fashioned that way and they all knew that Kiba was gay. How the two of them worked, nobody ever understood but they always did anyway. The two roommates and friends had never fought, not even about this."

"Damn it, Kiba!" Neji said, pulling on Kiba's arm that he still held, "I'm not homophobic!"

Kiba growled, "Then why are you like this?"

"Because I just hate to see you with other men!"

At this not only Kiba's jaw had dropped to the ground, but that of all of their gathered friends as well.

"You… what?"

Neji let go of Kiba's arm and frowned but did not make eye-contact with Kiba, "I've liked you for a while now, before we started living together even."

Kiba could not say a word. He thought back to all that he knew of Neji and all that he remembered about his friend and roommate. The other had never actually said he hated gays in general, only Kiba's lovers. He'd looked disgusted every time Kiba openly showed affection to another man, but then again, that could be jealousy…

"Neji, wow…" Kiba thought back to all the times he'd made gay jokes about Neji, like this morning when he said he'd show Neji his skills and, oh god, he'd even told Sakon and Ukon that any other roommate would fall in love with him. He tried to remember Neji's reaction to those jokes, which only led to him shaking his head at his own stupidity, "I'm such an idiot."

Neji finally looked up into Kiba's eyes and saw the sincerity of Kiba's guilt reflected in them. After all, how could it not. Kiba had unknowingly flaunted all sorts of boys in front of Neji, who had a crush on him. That must be absolutely horrible.

"It's okay Kiba, I-…"

But Kiba interrupted him, "it's definitely not okay, Neji! I've been a total and complete and utter ass to you!" He sounded slightly panicked.

Neji was afraid that Kiba's eyes would start to water, for he was sure he would not be able to handle that, luckily, they didn't. "It's okay… "

Kiba suddenly turned to their friends, who were all staring wide-eyed and quiet as crickets, "Did any of you know? Is he just a really good actor or am I really that dumb?" Kiba's voice actually sounded panicked now. Desperate by how much he must've hurt somebody he was so close to. But his friends all voiced their disbelieve and oblivion as well.

He looked back at Neji, who had averted his eyes once again, "well how about it then?"

Now Neji was confused, he looked at the wild brunette who was staring at him almost as if he was challenging him to do something?

"How about wha-?" but he never actually got to finish his sentence as Kiba'd firmly planted his lips on Neji's in a passionate kiss.

Now they were friends, roommates and possibly something more.


End file.
